1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and in particular to a jig with anti-snag performance features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is one of the oldest and most universal activities. It is practiced in most parts of the world and by many cultures. Both vocational and recreational fishing are extremely popular. Participants include almost all age groups.
Fishing equipment, or xe2x80x9ctacklexe2x80x9d, has been in use for several millennia. A wide variety of such fishing tackle it is presently on the market. The general concept of a hook baited with natural or artificial bait and tied to a line is very well known and forms the basis for a large percentage of current fishing tackle. Other types of equipment include spears, nets, traps, etc.
Fishhooks are commonly baited with various types of natural and artificial bait. The choice of bait depends upon the species of fish being sought and other criteria, such as water conditions, lighting, season, etc. Artificial fishing lures are commonly designed to simulate the natural food of particular fish species.
Many fishing lures are operated with casting and retrieval techniques. Their movements during retrieval simulate swimming prey in order to attract fish. Fish can also be attracted by sound, such as the sounds emitted by rattles and other noisemakers, as the lures are pulled through the water.
Jigs comprise a class of fishing tackle adapted for mounting bait, either natural or artificial. They typically include life-like features, which are intended to enhance their attractiveness to the species of fish being sought. Such features can include formed bodies, eyes, protrusions, etc. The object of such designs is to enhance their resemblance to marine life.
Although jigs offer many advantages and are widely regarded as effective fishing tackle for many types of game fish, they tend to be susceptible to loss from snagging on submerged objects. Such objects can include trees, brush, rocks, etc. Jigs are commonly lost as they are being retrieved or xe2x80x9creeled inxe2x80x9d through such obstacles. Anglers tend to extensively fish among submerged brush and trees because fish typically seek cover and food in such conditions. Therefore, many anglers put their jigs at risk by casting directly into submerged timber and brush piles which are known to harbor game fish. The projecting hooks, which are characteristic of jigs, tend to engage and snag submerged objects of all types, particularly brush and trees. Anglers must then resort to various jig extraction techniques. For example, hung up jigs can sometimes be extracted by pulling on them from different directions. Sometimes they can be reached and manually disengaged. However, such extraction techniques tend to be time-consuming and disruptive to fishing. When such techniques fail, hung up lures are typically abandoned.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a snag-resistant jig, which is highly attractive to fish and can be cast into and retrieved through brush and other submerged obstacles.
The principal objects and advantages of the invention include: providing an anti-snag fishing jig; providing such a jig which effectively resists snagging by submerged brush and other objects; providing such a jig which exhibits superior casting and retrieval performance characteristics; providing such a jig which is adapted for use with slightly-modified standard fishhooks; providing such a jig which facilitates fishing in brush and other submerged cover; providing such a jig which can be finished with various paint and coating options; providing such a jig which is highly attractive to game fish; providing such a jig which can be manufactured in different sizes and configurations for various conditions; providing such a jig which is adaptable to various species; and providing such a jig which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation and capable of a long operating life.
In the practice of the present invention, an anti-snag fishing jig is provided. The jig includes a generally spherical body. A fishhook includes a bent shaft extending through the body and terminating at a proximate end forming an eyelet located at the front and/or top of the jig body. A distal end of the fishhook shaft terminates at a barb. A deflector extends generally rearwardly and upwardly from the body and terminates in front of the barb. In operation, the orientation of the fishhook and the location of the deflector in front of its barb cooperate to resist snagging by deflecting brush and other submerged objects away from the barb.